seul au monde
by chen
Summary: *Chapitre unique* Un jeune homme est déprimé mais c'est lui qui l'a décidé. Dur destin pour lui... R/R


Bonjour à tous. Voilà une tite fic, elle est pas longue et j'aimerais avoir votre avis donc R/R. Et bien sur aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à Rowling.  
SEUL AU MONDE  
Il est là, assis au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Le vent de la nuit soulève doucement ses cheveux indomptables. Il réfléchit aux évènements qui se sont produits. Ses pensées sont confuses, il ne sait quoi faire. Pour une fois depuis un ans il hésite. Ca fait longtemps que ce sentiment n'était plus apparu dans son esprit. Il repensa alors à l'année dernière qui changea sa vie à jamais.  
  
*Flash-back*  
  
A la fin de sa sixième année, il était rentré chez les Dursley où il avait passé des journées entières à penser à son avenir. Il savait quoi faire même s'il pensait que ce serait extrêmement difficile. A la rentrée, il avait tout de suite laissé ses copains de côté, il s'était isolé de tout.  
  
Au cours d'une de ses nombreuses balades nocturnes sous la cape de son père, il s'était trouvé devant un tableau qui avait basculé pour découvrir une magnifique pièce. Il l'avait gardée secrète. Mais de toute façon il savait que personne ne viendrait ici et que personne ne cherchait à savoir ce qu'il faisait car même le grand Albus Dumbledore l'avait abandonné. Et dire qu'il pensait que Dumbledore était au courant de tout. Il s'était bien trompé.  
  
La pièce possédait une bibliothèque aux dimensions considérables. Il y passait tous ses temps libres. Il avait dévoré chaque livre qui parlaient tous de sorts d'attaque et de défense. Il avait compris à ce moment précis que son destin qui était de détruire Voldemort. Personne d'autre ne pourrait y arriver il le savait même s'il en ignorait la raison. Il avait donc appris les sorts, un à un. Il s'était entraîné de longues heures par jour, passant parfois des nuits blanches.  
  
Heureusement, grâce à toutes ses lectures, les cours n'étaient plus un problème, il excellait. Pourtant il ne le montrait pas, il n'avait pas envie que l'on porte plus d'attention sur lui. Quoi qu'il en soit sa puissance augmentait et commençait à lui faire peur car il était capable de lancer des sorts que seuls quelques sorciers pouvaient produire. Il savait transplaner (même à l'intérieur de Poudlard), faire de la magie sans baguette (comme par exemple invoquer le feu et la glace et les contrôler),voler sur de courtes distances et il avait remarqué que maintenant, certains sorts ne faisaient plus aucun effet. Il devenait indestructible. Il était également un animagus mais pouvait se changer en l'animal qu'il voulait. Ses examens n'avaient donc posé aucun problème.  
  
*Fin du flash-back*  
  
Cette année, sa dernière année à Poudlard, il avait pensé montrer sa vraie personne mais il ne pouvait pas car il venait de découvrir un terrible secret.  
  
*Flash-back*  
  
Pendant une de ces nombreuses séances de visibilité totale (il pouvait voir et bouger à travers tous les obstacles sans être vu), il avait aperçu Dumbledore dans son bureau. Il fut étonné que le professeur ne puisse le voir mais il avait été encore plus étonné par la suite. Sirius se tenait dans le bureau, la baguette de Dumbledore pointée sur son ventre. Il pouvait lire la crainte dans le visage de son parrain. Il ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il se passait. Un éclair vert sortit de la baguette de son directeur et frappa l'homme qu'il considérait comme sa seule famille. Il fut tellement ébranlé qu'il perdit le fil de son sort et fut aspiré vers son corps qui était resté dans sa salle. Arrivé là il s'enfuit en courant en bousculant le professeur McGonagall qui passait par là. Il courut comme il n'avait jamais couru, il sortit du château qui pour l'instant l'éc?urait au plus au point. Il pénétra dans la foret interdite. Il était resté là toute la nuit. Il avait réfléchi à cette histoire, il devait essayer de comprendre, pour son parrain.  
  
Le lendemain, étant samedi, il put directement retourner dans sa salle. Il fit le sort de visibilité totale et fut emporté. Il trouva facilement son directeur. Il se trouvait dans ses appartements et se concentrait apparemment sur un sort difficile. Soudain une étrange lumière noir l'entoura. Cela aurait pu apparaître anodin pour quelqu'un d'autre mais lui il avait tout compris. Maintenant il savait.  
  
C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête, il était si confus.  
  
*Fin du flash-back*  
  
Depuis il se tenait là, sur la tour. L'aube approchait, il devait prendre une décision. Elle fut vite prise quand il entendit un bruit assourdissant à l'entrée de l'école. Il transforma ses yeux et les rendit plus pénétrants. Du haut de la tour, il vit alors tous les mangemorts qui rentrait dans le parc de l'école. Ils étaient nombreux. A leur tête se trouvait Voldemort, le mage noir le plus craint du moment. Il aperçut Dumbledore et tous les professeurs sortir de l'école et commencer la bataille avec leurs ennemis.  
  
Il regarda avec une once de piété, tous. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et disparut. Il réapparut entre les deux plus puissants des combattants présents dans le parc. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de combattre et le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Cette attitude de propagea et finalement plus aucun sorcier ne se battait. Chacun regardait le garçon aux yeux verts qui se tenait là, puissant. Sa voix s'éleva dans la nuit :  
  
-Vous ne comprenez pas que le monde que vous cherchez n'arrivera jamais ? Vous n'abandonnerez pas je le sais, malheureusement. De toute façon, il est trop tard. Pour vous deux. Vous êtes allés trop loin et hélas vous êtes dans l'incapacité de revenir.  
  
On le regardait comme s'il était fou mais deux personnes comprirent le sens de ses paroles.  
  
-Je suis désolé pour vous mais je dois le faire.  
  
Aussitôt il leva ses deux mains, une en direction de Voldemort et l'autre vers Dumbledore. Il ne purent régir car leurs baguettes leur avaient été enlevées. Tous deux furent entourés par deux dômes, un de feu et un de glace. Le jeune homme frappa dans ses mains les deux dômes explosèrent.  
  
Dans le château, bon nombre d'élèves se réveillèrent quand deux cris perçants se firent entendre, ces cris étaient comme un appel à l'aide. Quelques minutes plus tard, les étudiants sortirent en trombe du château. Ils se figèrent en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux. Ils pouvaient voir les mangemorts et leurs professeurs, tous regroupés autour d'un jeune homme à côté du lequel se tenaient deux grandes flammes d'où provenaient les cris.  
  
L'homme écarta ses mains et deux corps tombèrent à ses côtés, ceux de Voldemort et Dumbledore. Personne n'osa bouger. Ils étaient tous choqués, mangemorts, professeurs et élèves. Tous les regards convergeaient en un endroit, où se trouvait Harry Potter. Il était presque méconnaissable. Il irradiait de puissance et on pouvait apercevoir un feu brûler au fond de ses grands yeux verts. Il leva une deuxième fois ses bras et les deux corps prirent feu et se consumèrent.  
  
-Je suis désolé pour tout cela. Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas et cela vaut mieux pour vous. De toute façon, vous ne voudrez jamais entendre la vérité, tout votre petit monde s'écroulerait.  
  
Les professeurs réagirent et lui envoyèrent des sorts mais à l'étonnement général aucun ne marcha.  
  
-Arrêtez de vous épuiser. Ca ne sert à rien.  
  
Les mangemorts parurent touchés par ses paroles et lui jetèrent le sort de la mort.  
  
Encore une fois, les sorts échouèrent.  
  
-Arrêtez de vous épuiser j'ai dit. C'est trop dur à comprendre peut-être. Je vais pas vous emmerder plus longtemps. Je m'en vais.  
  
Il claqua des doigts. Un couteau se forma dans sa main.Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans les yeux d'Hermione Granger.  
  
-HARRY ! NON !  
  
Il fut quelque peu déstabilisé et se tourna vers son ancienne amie qui se rapprochait de lui. -Ne fais pas ça.  
  
-Encore une fois tu as tout compris.  
  
-Peut-être mais cette fois-ci, il m'a fallu du temps.  
  
-Je pense que c'était mieux pour chacun d'entre nous. Et maintenant j'ai été trop loin. J'ai peur de ne pas me contenir encore longtemps. Et pour moi c'est un repos bien mérité, rien de plus, rien de moins.  
  
-Mais j'ai besoin de toi.  
  
A présent ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs visages se collaient presque.  
  
-Harry, laisse-moi t'aider à surmonter tout cela.  
  
-C'est trop tard Hermione.  
  
-Je peux t'accompagner alors ?  
  
-Ne fais surtout pas ça. Je ne veux pas culpabiliser pour un meurtre de plus.  
  
Il eut un petit sourire triste et une larme coula sur sa joue. N'y tenant plus, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Elle éclata en sanglots et il la berça dans ses bras.  
  
-Je dois y aller et ne m'en empêche pas. Sache que je vais mourir heureux alors que je pensais finir mes jours en étant un mauvais souvenir dans la tête de tous.  
  
-Il suffit de leur expliquer, Harry.  
  
-Je n'en ai pas la force et je ne veux pas retrouver ma réputation d'autrefois. Je suis le plus heureux de tous les hommes en ce moment Hermione. Puis-je compter sur toi pour garder ce secret ?  
  
-Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.  
  
-Merci. Je t'aime Hermione Granger.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois mais plus passionnément jusqu'à ce que Harry porte le couteau à son c?ur et ne l'enfonce dans sa chair. Il mourut sous le coup.  
  
Hermione le regarda s'écrouler par terre, elle vit son sourire aux lèvres. Ca lui réchauffa le c?ur. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de pleurer de tout son soul.  
Il s'était passé deux semaines depuis les meurtres de Voldemort et Dumbledore et le suicide d'Harry Potter. Les sorciers avaient fêtés la disparition de Voldemort mais pleuraient aussi la disparition de l'homme en qui ils avaient toujours cru. Ils ne savaient cependant que penser de Potter. Personne n'avait compris son geste. On avait essayer de faire parler Hermione mais elle avait refusé et était partie. Personne ne savait où. Bientôt on oublia ce qu'il s'était passé et la vie reprit son cours. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas été arrêtés mais ils n'agissaient plus. Il leur fallait un maître.  
  
Une personne y pensait toujours. C'était le soir. Elle regardait le ciel depuis sa petite maison. Elle pensait à la personne qu'elle avait toujours désiré et qu'elle avait finalement eu mais juste un instant. Il était parti et avait du mal à l'admettre. Mais, pour lui, elle continuait de vivre et occupait ses journées du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Comme chaque soir, elle regardait le ciel et pensait à lui.  
  
-Personne ne t'a jamais compris et personne ne te comprendra jamais. Tu as fait tellement de sacrifices et tu n'as pas cherché à être récompensé. Tu as vécu toute ta vie dans la souffrance et l'incompréhension. Tu n'as portant pas cherché à te venger des personnes qui t'avaient fait du mal. J'aimerais tant être à tes côtés. Je voudrais tellement réentendra ta voix, recevoir un baiser. Je t'aime trop. Et moi je suis la dernière au courant. Je peux te promettre que je garderai le secret. Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où tu as tué les deux mages noirs les plus puissants du monde.  
THE END  
Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ca fait pas mal de temps que je voulais faire une fic comme ça, voilà qui est fait. J'aimerais avoir votre avis. Alors review please. Puis pour Sirius je savais pas comment en parler dans la fic mais personne ne l'a retrouvé et donc personne ne sait que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a tué sauf Hermione . comment ? mystère. Question, critiques, compliments . Au fait j'aime pas trop Hermione mais il fallait que ce soit elle dans la fic je trouve.  
  
REVIEW  
  
En tout cas merci d'avoir lu.  
  
SARAH 


End file.
